Draft:Trey Stross
Trey Stross (born June 29, 1986) is a former American football wide receiver. He was signed by the Houston Texans as an undrafted free agent in 2010. He played college football at The University of Iowa. Early life Trey Stross was born on June 29, 1986 in Cleveland, Ohio to parents Anthony and Trudy Stross. The youngest of three children, Stross grew up in Cleveland and attended Avon Lake High School in Avon Lake, Ohio, where he was a three-year starter in football. During his career at Avon Lake, Stross recorded a total of 2,257 receiving yards and 31 touchdowns on 100 receptions. He also scored two touchdowns on defense as a free safety and recorded 10 career interceptions and had a career punting average of 40.3 yards. He helped lead his team to three-straight conference titles and was one of seven Iowa recruits to participate in the 2005 U.S. Army All-American Bowl in San Antonio, Texas. He was named first team all-state twice and first team all-conference three times. During his sophomore season, Stross was awarded Gatorade Rookie of the Year. As a junior, Stross recorded a total of 7 touchdowns and 28 receptions for 722 yards. He led his team to a 15-0 record that year, winning the 2003 Ohio Division II state title. For his senior year, Stross compiled 1,112 yards and 14 touchdowns on 57 receptions. The team returned to the state championship game where they finished as runners-up. He won the Golden Helmet Award and was named the Lorain County and South West Conference football MVP, as well as Midwest First Team Wide Receiver. In addition to football, Stross was also a three-year track letter-winner. He was the Division I state high jump champion his senior year and placed ninth in long jump. He placed sixth at the state meet in high jump his junior year and ran the 400 meters dash, as well as competed on the 400 and 800-meter relay teams. College career 2005 Season Stross redshirted his first season, while earning the offensive Team Leader Award. 2006 Season In 2006, Stross played in all 13 games and earned the special teams Hustle Award. He caught 13 passes for 189 yards, averaging 14.5 yards per catch. He led the team with six receptions for 67 yards at Indiana, with a long of 18, setting career best in catches and yards. Stross caught a 47 yard pass vs. Northern Illinois and a 24-yard touchdown pass vs. Wisconsin. He recorded five solo tackles and one assist on special teams. 2007 Season In 2007, Stross played in 8 games, catching 16 passes for 272 yards, averaging 17 yards per catch and had four receiving touchdowns for the season. He recorded a season long 53 yard catch and a 20 yard touchdown reception against Northwestern University. 2008 Season and Outback Bowl In 2008, Stross played in 11 games, including the 2009 Outback Bowl against the South Carolina Gamecocks. He caught 13 passes for 109 yards, averaging 8.4 yards per catch and had one receiving touchdown for the season. He recorded a season long 20 yard reception against Penn State. Stross caught the first touchdown pass of the Outback Bowl in Iowa's 31-10 win over South Carolina. 2009 Season and Orange Bowl In 2009, Stross started and played in all 13 games, including the 2010 Orange Bowl against the Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets. He caught 31 passes for 414 yards, averaging 13.4 yards per catch and had one receiving touchdown for the season against Arkansas State. Stross had 61 yards in a 17-16 win against Northern Iowa, including a key 29-yard fourth down reception that led to the go-ahead touchdown. He led the team with four receptions for 69 yards at Iowa State, with a long of 39, and recorded one solo tackle. Stross recorded one reception in the team's 24-14 Orange Bowl win over Georgia Tech. Statistics Professional career Houston Texans Stross signed with the Houston Texans as an undrafted free agent in 2010. After getting injured, he was placed on the IR list before being released in January 2012. Personal life In 2013, Stross made his acting debut as an uncredited football double for Josh Pence in the movie Draft Day. References